


Dans le jardin de la reine

by Elro



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elro/pseuds/Elro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de 100 instants volés au prince Chevalerie et à son entourage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Les fées du berceau.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poney](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Poney).



Thème 1 : Introduction

**Les fées du berceau.**

 

 « Un petit prince est né ! » crie-t-on dans les couloirs.

Loin de toute cette agitation, ses parents sont penchés sur le berceau, un air concentré sur le visage. Il faut qu'il soit sérieux, juste, capable de prendre des décisions.

\- Que dis-tu de Royal ? Pour un futur roi, c'est opportun.

\- Bien sûr que non. Royal, c'est bon pour flatter les ego, jamais un bon roi ne gardera la tête sur les épaules avec un nom pareil. Il lui faut de vraies valeurs.

\- Et que dirais-tu de Chevalerie ?

\- Ça me semble parfait !


	2. Premier amour.

Thème 2 : Love

**Premier amour.**

 

Elle est belle. Peu importe combien le monde au grand, il est sûr qu'il s'agit de la plus belle femme du monde.

La plus douce aussi. Car quand elle passe ses mains dans les cheveux, il sent ses paupières se fermer. Et quand elle chante doucement, assise à sa coiffeuse, il aimerait la serrer dans ses bras.

Et même s'il la voit grossir depuis plusieurs semaines, le prince Chevalerie sait que sa maman sera toujours la plus belle.

Et peut-être même qu'il aimera un peu son futur petit frère. Mais ça, il n'en est pas encore tout à fait certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terriblement cliché, je sais, je me navre !


	3. Les réponses viennent de l'Ombre.

Thème n°3 Light

**Les réponses viennent de l'Ombre.**

 

Dans son grand lit, Chevalerie se tourne et se retourne. Agacé, il rejette ses draps et tente encore de retrouver le sommeil.

Mais il revoit son père le réprimander. « Trop jeunes, trop curieux » pour comprendre ses discussions d'adulte. Et la reine Désir d'approuver d'un hochement de tête.

Alors on les a renvoyés, Vérité et lui, tandis que Royal pouvait rester avec sa mère assister à ces conversations d'adultes.

 

Un courant d'air lui parcourt soudain l'échine quand un pan de mur disparaît, laissant place à des escaliers. Au bout desquels, la faible lueur d'une bougie. Et peut-être des réponses.  

 

 


	4. Au petit matin.

Thème 4 : Dark

**Au petit matin.**

 

L'aube n'est pas encore là. Les oiseaux ne sont pas encore levés. Le château dort encore. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre à coucher, le grand lit abrite un couple encore assoupi.

Avec un grognement, l'homme s'étire. Il enlace amoureusement le corps étendu à ses cotés et joue un instant avec une longue mèche de cheveux. Il dépose ensuite un doux baiser sur l'épaule dénudée ainsi offerte.

Le jour pointe à peine. Laissant son épouse dormir, l'homme s'habille en silence pour descendre aux cuisines. Car il ne sera pas dit que le soleil sera levé avant le prince Chevalerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'un des premiers que j'ai écrits, et très certainement l'un de mes préférés pour le moment !


	5. L'étreinte

Thème 5 : Seeking Solace

  
**L'étreinte**.

 

Sans un mot, il prit son épouse dans les bras, et enfouissant son visage dans son cou, le roi-servant Chevalerie laissa quelques larmes se perdre dans sa barbe. Sa jeune épouse était au-delà de cette tristesse ravageuse. Son regard vide témoignait de son absence. Son esprit avait quitté la chambre où ils se trouvaient, accompagnant la fugace présence de ce petit être mort avant même sa première inspiration. Soudain, tout redevint clair dans son esprit, le chagrin reprit le dessus, les sanglots la prirent à la gorge et elle se laissa aller à l'étreinte réconfortante, désespérée de celui qu'elle aimait.


	6. Lâcher prise.

Thème 6 : Break away

**Lâcher prise.**

Tout est une question de lâcher-prise.

Cesser de penser. Oublier les rancœurs, les colères, les petits plaisirs et les pensées fugaces. Oublier les fragrances du pain cuit à point qui sort juste du four. Oublier les lavandières et leurs clins d'œil. Oublier son frère qui a du mal à se concentrer sur le même exercice. Oublier cette cheville qui lance depuis cette chute et ce corps omniprésent.

Il faut lâcher prise.

S'abandonner au vent. Aux vagues. Il faut plonger dans le fleuve d'Art sans s'y laisser emporter par imprudence. Il faut simplement se laisser aller et cela viendra tout seul.


	7. Un avant-goût de paradis.

Thème 7 : Heaven

**Un avant-goût de paradis.**

 

La veille au soir, ils s'étaient éclipsés du repas. Le premier avait prétexté une migraine, la seconde devait absolument aller arroser une plante rare dont elle inventa le nom.

C'était tout sourire qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, seuls, dans un couloir légèrement éclairé par quelques chandelles. Ils poussèrent la porte de leur chambre.

Avec autant d'amour que de douceur, le roi-servant Chevalerie déshabilla sa jeune épouse et entreprit de l'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle avait un parfum de thym, de romarin et d'autres herbes aromatiques et ses caresses avaient un agréable goût de paradis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu pas mal de souci avec ce thème qui refusait de s'écrire !


	8. La question.

Thème 8 : Innocence.

**La Question.**

“Dis, tu sais comment on fait les petits princes ?”

Le prince Chevalerie sursauta. Tout concentré qu'il était sur la carte qu'il traçait, il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Il jeta un œil navré au large trait qui barrait maintenant son ouvrage. Il devrait recommencer.

“Dis, tu sais comment on fait les petits princes ?”

Chevalerie se tourna alors vers son jeune frère en souriant.

“Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour te poser ces questions ?”

Vexé, Royal sortit de la pièce en boudant, se jurant bien que Vérité, lui, saurait répondre à sa question.


End file.
